fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Worlds Apart
"Worlds Apart" is the eleventh episode of Falling Skies and the first episode of the Consulting Producer Mark Verheiden and directed by Executive Producer Greg Beeman. It first aired on TNT on 17 June 2012 and drew 4.46 million US viewers. Plot Synopsis Three months have passed since Tom Mason boarded the spacecraft, and the 2nd Mass has been on the move. Assuming their father was dead, Tom's eldest son, Hal, becomes more of a presence in the 2nd Mass, along with Ben, whose hatred of the Skitters grows stronger. While attempting to kill a Skitter, Ben accidentally shoots his father, severely wounding him. Through flashbacks, "Worlds Apart" details Tom's torture by the Overlords and his pilgrimage back to the 2nd Mass. Plot Three months have passed since Tom Mason (Noah Wyle) boarded the spacecraft, and the 2nd Mass has been on the move. In the opening scene, a small group, part of the 2nd Mass, led by Captain Weaver (Will Patton), attack a group of Skitters and Mechs patrolling the streets. Ben Mason (Connor Jessup), who was captured by the Skitters months earlier, has since grown to despise the extra terrestrials. Weaver orders the group to cease fire and conserve ammo. Ben, however, notices a Skitter still alive. He jumps from the rooftop on which he was firing, and slits the Skitters throat. His brother, Hal (Drew Roy) follows him. They both hear a noise and notice another Skitter. Ben shoots it. However, at that point, Tom Mason was wrestling with it. The bullet goes through the Skitter and wounds Tom. The group bring Tom back to their camp. Anne Glass (Moon Bloodgood) and Lourdes (Seychelle Gabriel) operate on Tom. While Tom is in surgery, flashbacks appear; filling in the gaps of his 3 month departure. He is apparently tortured by the alien “Overlords” while on the spaceship. Later, the Overlords wish to speak with him. They communicate through Karen (Jessy Schram), who was once part of the 2nd Mass. It tells Tom about a “Neutral Zone”, in which survivors can live in peace – detained in a camp run by The Overlords. Tom quickly realizes that negotiation with their invaders is out of the question and he immediately refuses. He attacks a nearby Skitter, and is knocked unconscious in the process. Later, Tom is dropped off in a field somewhere. There, he discovers that other people were held captive on the spaceship as well. A Mech kills everyone, except for Tom, presumably to tell others about what he witnessed. He begins a pilgrimage back to Boston. On his way, he finds a girl, Teresa (Laine MacNeil) being mugged. Tom helps her. Teresa’s mother was murdered and Tom and Teresa bury her. They leave together on Teresa’s motorcycle. Later, they hear Mech fire and people. Teresa decides to leave and go to the mountains. Tom stays to find other survivors. There, he finds a Skitter. Tom kills the Skitter, hears gunshots, and using the Skitter as a shield is shot by his son, Ben, who only sees the Skitter. His story complete, Tom awakens to find Anne by his side. She tells him she knew he’d return for his sons. He tells her that he came back for her too. Tom then reunites with his children before greeting fellow members of the 2nd Mass. They appear happy to see him. Pope, (Colin Cunningham) however, appears not so happy to see Tom. He tells Weaver about his suspicions. Other Cast Co-Starring * Brad Kelly as Lyle * Ryan Robbins as Tector Murphy * Laine MacNeil as Teresa * Mark Acheson as Jared * Kyra Zagorsky as Bonnie Garcia Uncredited * Jon Johnson as Jon * Nico Amoroso as Nico * Zack Daniels as Zack * Danny Wattley as Ox * D Harlan Cutshall as Butterfield * Aaron Harrison as Jimmy Vegas * Keith Arbuthnot as Red Eye Deaths * Bonnie Garcia * Ten other militia leaders * Teresa's mother * Several Skitters * One fighter Significant Events *In the three months since the 2nd Mass abandoned John F. Kennedy High School, they have become a convoy rather than having a fixed location. *John Pope has left the 2nd Mass and now leads the Berserkers. Anthony survived his wounds and has joined Pope. *Ben Mason has developed an intense hatred of the Skitters and desire to kill them all. He is also openly defiant of Hal's orders both on the battlefield and in his personal life. *Hal has started to take up a leadership role in the 2nd Mass. *In the three months since the failed attack on Boston, the 2nd Mass has been in a holding pattern, ambushing Skitter and Mech patrols. However, there has been no word from any of the other regiments since the failed attack and they don't know if there are any other survivors. *After boarding the Espheni Beamer, Tom Mason was held captive for days and briefly tortured by a Skitter before it was stopped by the harnessed Karen Nadler. *Speaking through Karen, an Overlord offered Tom a deal: in exchange for the surrender of the 2nd Mass, they could live in a prison camp set up by the Espheni, otherwise the Espheni would wipe the human race out. Tom refused the deal, briefly overpowered the Skitter and attacked the Overlord with a Skitter electrostaff before being knocked unconscious. *Tom and eleven other militia leaders, all of whom rejected the Espheni offer, were then dumped in a field where a Mech killed all but Tom. *Tom began working his way back to Boston, rescuing a young girl named Teresa from a scavenger. With Teresa's help, Tom worked his way back to Boston and continued his search for the 2nd Mass. *After hearing a battle between the 2nd Mass, Berserkers and a Skitter and Mech patrol, Tom parted ways from Teresa. *The 2nd Mass and the Berserkers together took out a patrol, but Ben's over eagerness to kill all the Skitters led to him accidentally shooting Tom while he fought a Skitter. *The 2nd Mass and Berserkers soon discover that the Espheni Beamers are now locking onto their vehicles. A way is devised using insulation to disguise the vehicles heat signature long enough to make an escape, but Tom can't be moved due to another surgery. Ben, Hal, Margaret and Dai protect Tom long enough for Anne and Lourdes Delgado to save him. *Upon rejoining the convoy, Tom awakens and is joyfully greeted by everyone but Pope who expresses suspicion to Weaver about Tom's escape. Trivia *The massacre of every person released except for Tom was very similar to the experience Hal had in Prisoner of War. Hal turns his attention to an appearing Skitter, along with 5 harnessed kids. The Skitter points at Hal and then shoots the kids in front of him as Hal screams. The Skitter then allows Hal to leave. This might be a scare tactic Skitters use in order to send a message. Although the similarities may just be a coincidence. *In "Love and Other Acts of Courage", Red Eye, the Skitter that ordered the execution, is revealed to have purposefully let Tom go rather than killing him as he's part of the Skitter Rebellion. *For the first time in the series, the Airships are given the nickname of "Beamers". Previously they were just called Airships. *Ben kills a Skitter using the "silent kill" method developed by Anne in "Silent Kill". Gallery Falling-skies-season-2-photo-1.jpg Falling-skies 201 10 moon-bloodgood brandon-jay-mclaren phjamesdittiger.jpg Falling-skies 201 11 will-patton drew-roy phjamesdittiger.jpg fallingskies12.jpg signs_0.jpg Royfs21.png FS21.png Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season Premiere